Mimi Elric, the lost girl
by hack the avian
Summary: it only took Al one look at the poor little girl, crumpled and frail on the side of the street tucked away in an alley to realize...He couldnt leave her there. What was he supposed to do! He couldnt leave her to die she looked about only 6 maybe 7 years o
1. Chapter 1

**Hack: hey guys! I dont own FMA but i love it so much! heres a story ive been thinking about for a long time!**

**Al: **

**Brother and I walked down the street, we had just gotten back from a mission and brother was having one of his usual kernel Mustang short rants. I pretended to listen but continued to look around. I look into a small alley way, its dark but i see something. A small bit of blue, I walk over to the alley and gasp.**

**Ed: **

**"I mean what kinda sense does that make!? Right Al?" i ask. When i get no reply i turn to him. Hes not there, i begin to look around kneeling in an alley way looking at something "hey Al? What are you doing? It better not be another kitten!" I say walking over. He quickly hides whatever it is and starts laughing nervously "I-Its nothing brother!" he says standing up "come on show me!" I say trying to look at what hes hiding. "Its nothing I swear!" he says "fine...Come on i bet the kernel wants us back by now" I say heading back towards base.**

**Al: **

**I let my breath out "that was a close one" I say to myself trailing behind brother...I wanted to show him, but i couldnt he would never let me...He didnt have to know though! I'll tell him when the time is right! **

**?: **

**i open my eyes slowly. Everything hurt, i couldnt move and my stomach growled from hunger. It was dark...Am i dead? I didnt care at this point, Id given up there was nothing i could do...Then everything starts to shake and i sit up quickly. "Agh!" I yelp out in pain then fall back down onto hard metal "Hey Al you ok? You made a weird noise" I hear a voice say "y-yes im fine!" another voice says, it sounds close...I wasnt dead...But where was I? I couldnt tell...my stomach growls again, how long had it been since i had food? A week? Maybe 9 days? What about water... days? I missed mom and dad...But i couldnt remember their faces...But i missed the clanking and shaking stops. Everything gets very bright. **

**Al: **

**Once Ed leaves the room i take her out of my armor. She was covered in dirt and scratches, all she had on was a t-shirt that was very big so it looked like a nightgown "are you ok?" i ask she just looks at me "here i have something for you" I say handing her a peice of bread, her eyes go wide and she trys to sit up but falls back down and yelps in pain "WAIT! Dont move let me help you" i say moving the bread to her mouth. She grabs the bread with her tiny grubby hands and scarfs it down. I chuckle a little as i watch her "Im Alphonse, you can call me Al...Whats your name?" I ask "n...ame? I...dont know..." she says quietly. She didnt even know her own name! "h-how about i give you one?" I ask, she nodds happily and sits up slowly folding her legs indian style. "how about gwen?" i ask, she shakes her head no "what about angela?" i ask, she shakes no again "what do you want to be called?" i ask "me? Me...Wants to be called me" she says smiling "me? uh...I got it! How about MiMi?" i ask happily, she smiles brightly "Mi...Mi...I am MiMi! MiMi! MiMi!" she chants happily "haha! yes your new name is MiMi Elric!" i say happily "El...Ric?" she asks shyly "yes thats my last name, it means your related to me" I say "Alphonse...No...Big brother!" she says happily bouncing up and down. I laugh as i watch her she seemed exstatic, then i hear footsteps outside the door "quick MiMi get in here and stay really quiet ok?" I say taking off my head "oh! Big brothers empty!" she says climbing in "heh! Thats right im empty and if you want to stay with big brother you have to be quiet!" i say "im coming in Al!" its brother, he opens the door. **

**MiMi: **

**i look out through the crack in big brothers armor. Its a guy whos taller than me and blonde, "ok Al Roy wants us in his office...Winry is here to see us and then we have a new mission" The blonde says "ok brother!" big brother says. Wait big brother called the blonde man brother does that mean hes my even bigger brother? **

**Ed: **

**Al follows me into the kernels office where Winry and Maes are sitting, as usual Maes is trying to show Winry a picture of his daughter and Roy is trying to ignore it. "ok we are here" I say sitting down in a chair "helloooooooooooo! Ed and Al! You have to see how big shes gotten! Look see!" Maes says shoving the picture in my face "yea, yea very cute" I say pushing it away "ok fullmetal your guest is here and you guys can talk after i hand you the papers for your newest assignment" Roy says picking up a stack of papers that are covered in dust and setting them on the desk causing all of the dust to blow in our faces. "AAAAAACHOOOOOO! Excuse me" A small voice says . We all look at all who actually blush's "Al...I know that wasnt you...Did your armor just sneeze and say excuse me?" I ask "Uh...Maybe" he says nervously **

**MiMi: **

**"im sorry big brother" I say , "i couldnt hold it in" sniffle "its ok MiMi" He says taking his head off and pulling me out by the back of my shirt and setting me on the ground lightly "Al...Please tell me shes a cat in disguise" The blonde says "uh actually-" i cut him off "Im MiMi! MiMi Elric and this is big brother" i say happily "big...Brother?" the blonde lady asks "yes Alphonse is my big brother!" i say happily "awwwww! Al shes adorable!" the blonde lady says picking me up, i giggle as she cuddles me "Al can I talk to you in private?" The blonde boy asks "y-yes brother" Al says following the boy out of the room. I turn to the man with the black hair whos sitting at the desk "whats your name?" i ask, he chuckles "my name is Kernel Roy mustang" he says patting my head "Kernal? like a popcorn seed?" I ask confused. Everyone bursts out laughing. "I dont get it" i say sitting down. **

**Ed: **

**"brother I-" i cut Al off "No Al, first its cats then it was dogs, you even tryed to keep a bird! But now your rescuing little kids!?" I ask "well i couldnt leave her she was just lying there limp and lifeless! You should have seen how fast she scarfed down that peice of bread!" Al says "Uh-huh...This is bad Al we cant take care of a cat so what makes you think we can take care of a kid!?" I ask "well what was i supossed to do let her die?!" he asks angrily "yes! Wait No!...UGH! I dont know! But-" he cuts me off "plus its to late shes officialy an Elric now! I named her!" he says "you...NAMED HER!? This is really bad Al once you name something you become emotionally attached to it!" I say "well its to late! Ill take care of her brother! You wont have to worry! Shes my responsibility!" he says "FINE! But shes your responsibility i dont want any part of it!" i say angrily. Then the door opens and MiMi sticks her little head out "So your Ed...Your Big brothers big brother...So your my even bigger brother!" she says happily. She rushes out and hugs me,burying her face into my shirt she says "i love you big brother". I blush as everyone in the office goes AAAAAAAAAAAW! "how can you not want any part of that?" Al says crossing his arms "F-Fine! Yes im your big brother you can call me Ed" I say to her, she looks up at me with big eyes "bigger brother!" she reaches up as if gesturing for me to pick her up "uh...A-Al a little help?" I say my face still red "pick her up Ed...*sigh* your never going to be a good dad if you act like this!" Winry says "W-WINRY!" I say, she walks over and helps me pick MiMI is very light, then with a suprised face looks from Winry to me. She points at Winry "momma" she says then hugs me very tightly and says "daddy!". "GAH!" I yelp, Winry's face is just as red as mine and everyone else is laughing "congrats fullmetal! Your a daddy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maes laughs "s-shut up!" I yell at him. Winry slugs me in the arm "dont use that language around her shes still little!" Winry says angrily. Roy is practically crying and Maes is on the floor, I feel MiMi's grip loosen and i look down at her. "w-winry..." i say "what is it Ed?" she asks "s-she...Fell asleep" I say. Winry takes MiMi from me "shes covered in dirt...Ill let her rest then give her a bath...Ed go get your mission then come meet me in your room" she says walking down the hall and out of sight. I sigh and my face returns to its normal color "fullmetal daddy!" Roy laughs "SHUT UP!" i yell and begin to throw chairs at him.**


	2. Bath time!

**hack: **

**yeah as the title says MiMi gets a bath and all the dirt washes away! Get ready its bath time! **

**MiMi: **

**i slowly open my eyes. Im in a very clean room, white walls a nightstand and a bed. I rub my eyes "mmmmm...Big brother?" i ask searching for Al. When i cant find him i begin to panic, "Ive lost him! Im all alone again! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" i start to cry as loud as possible. **

**Al: **

**Ed and i had been sitting with everyone at a small lunch table outside when "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a scream comes from the building "what was that!?" Hawkeye asks standing up "It sounds like MiMi!" I say getting up and rushing towards the building "Al, Wait up!" Ed come rushing after me. Then theres a large BOOM! Smoke starts coming from the building! i rush to the entrance only to see little MiMi surrounded by military officers holding guns, her face is red from crying and tears are rushing down her face. Once she sees me her face lights up and she brush's past the officers and hugs me "big brother!" she says happily gesturing for me to pick her up. I reach down and put her on my shoulders "what happened?" Ed asks, One of the officers salutes and says "the young girl in your custody performed alchemy causing an explotion and injuring 4 sir!" . I look at MiMi, shes smiling happily and playing with my helmet. Ed sighs and grabs MiMi off of me "listen MiMi...I need you to tell me how you performed alchemy" Ed says "al...Chemy? whats Alchemy?" she asks "uh let me try ed" i say, he puts her down "MiMi how did you make the building go boom?" i ask, her eyes light up "oh...I did this" she claps her hands and stomps on the floor then twirls around for a little while, the ground beneath her starts to glow "BOOM!" she shouts, everyone tenses up then the glowing stops and she falls to the ground laughing "you all made a funny face! I said i would show you, i never said i would actually go BOOM! if i did that brother and daddy would get hurt!" she says. I look over to Ed whos turning a little red again "d-daddy...Sir?" one of the soldiers ask "yes daddy!" MiMi says pointing to Ed who turns bright red "s-sir?" he asks "I-Its nothing!" Ed says "come on MiMi , Al lets go!" he says picking her up and rushing off.**

**Ed: **

**we get back to the table, i sit down and MiMi crawls into my lap and looks happily at Winry "so you got a little fangirl?" Havoc asks "yeah..." I say "no! Hes my daddy!" She says loudly...Everyone is silent until Maes and Roy begin laughing histerically again "w-wait so your telling me...Whos the...*gulp* mom?" Havoc asks, before i can answer MiMi points to winry and says "Mommy!". Thats when everyone starts laughing and i get really hot. "Daddy whats wrong?" MiMi asks "n-nothing! D-Dont call me daddy MiMi!" I say agitated. She looks at me sadly 'w-why? Do you hate me big brother?" she asks, everyone stops laughing and gives me the death glare, i can practically feel the wrench on my head. "N-NO! I dont hate you MiMi its just that..." i start to mumble, she looks suprised "dont be embarassed your a good daddy!" MiMi says hugging me, and then everybody goes AAAAAAAAAW! "UGH! WINRY DIDNT YOU SAY SHE NEEDS A BATH!?" i ask frantically "actually yes but i have to go run some errands so i was wondering...Would you give it to her?" Winry asks "W-W-WHAT!? NO WAY!" I say "come on! shes so young it doesnt matter! Just do it and ill give you something good later!" Winry says "OOOOOOOOO!" everyone says in a sing song voice "THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT PERVERTS!" She says angrily "well i see how she happened if this is how your relationship works!" Maes laughs "S-SHUT UP!" Winry says whacking him with a wrench. I laugh a little "bath?" MiMi asks "yes bath! Your daddy will help you ok?" Winry asks "NOT YOU TO!" I shout "Oh,SHUT UP! It makes her happy" Winry says...Great just great.**

**MiMi:**

**i drag Ed back into the building "baths sound fun! Whats a bath?" I ask, he looks shocked "well its uh...well you get in a big basin of hot water and clean yourself!" he says "whats a basin?" I ask "...*sigh* Lets just call it a tub ok?" he asks "ok!" i say skipping towards our room "wait out here" he says walking into the bathroom...After a few minutes he comes back out "follow me" he says leading me into the bathroom. Its all hot and steam is coming from the tub "now im going to turn around and you undress and get in the tub ok?" he says "ok!" i say. He turns around and i slip out of my t-shirt and get into the tub "ooooooo! its warm!" i say splashing around a little "d-dont splash!" he says turning around and sitting by the side of the tub "this is fun! I like baths!" i say going under water and coming back up "youve seriously never had one before? Didnt your parents ever help you?" he asks. I look down at the water "No...even if they did ...I cant remember, they are both dead and i was abandoned...So Im not sure what most stuff is, ive never been to school but one time i found a book and realized i could read it..." i say staring at the water, i look to him, he seemed a little sad so i smiled brightly "It was a magic book it taught me how to make the BOOM!" i say splashing in the water. Ed gets all wet "oh, geez!" he takes off his red coat and his hair tie gets snagged "ouch!" he trys pulling really hard "D-Dont! lean over here and let me help you Brother" I say, he leans over and i unsnag his hair tie. His braid comes out, I gasp "D-Daddy! Your so pretty!" I say playing with his hair "uh...Thanks?" he says his face turning red.**

* * *

**MiMi: **

**I finished my bath and all the dirt was gone! "daddy? I have a good idea" I say spotting a small bag full of hair ties "uh-oh" he whispers as i grab it, i wadle over to him wrapped up in my towel and sit behind him. **

**Al: **

**i wait outside the bathroom...Then i hear Footsteps and MiMi exits the bathroom, her once dark dirt covered skin was now clean and her hair was bright blonde "wheres Ed MiMi?" I ask "hes still in the bathroom! I did his hair pretty!" she smiles, i knock on the door "brother are you alright in there?" I ask "yeah im fine!" he says "why dont you come out?" I ask "because i dont want to !" he shouts. 'oh come on it cant be that-' i stop talking when he opens the door, i burst out laughing "its not funny Al!" He shouts. MiMi had tied his hair into pig tails with big pink white polka dotted bows. "Your so pretty!" MiMi says happily. "yeah,yeah im just glad no one else can see me" bad choice of words because right then Maes and Roy happened to be escorting Winry to us so..."BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A-ARE YOU SURE YOUR THE MOM WINRY!?" Maes asks leaning against the wall, winry just stands there shocked "G-GEEZ FULLMETAL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-YOUR SO PRETTY!" Roy says "i did his hair beeeeeeeautiful!" MiMi says happily " YOU DID A GREAT JOB KID!" Roy says patting her head. She smiles "well i assume bath time went well?" Winry says holding back snickers "yes...Yes it did!" Ed says. Winry takes MiMi's hand 'ill go get her dressed" she says. They walk into winry's guest room and then back into the bathroom carrying a bag of stuff. **

**Winry: **

**she sat there happily kicking her feet as i brushed her hair "mommy?" she asks "what?" i say "can you do my hair like daddy's?' she asks "sure" I say grabbing a hair tie and braiding her hair. She gets up and twirls around, then she spots Eds Jacket which he had left in the grabs it and rush's out of the room "MiMi!?" i yell rushing after her. She runs into Eds room and locks the door behind her "um...Winry did she just runinto my room?" Ed asks "No freakin dur!" I sa "MiMi open up" I say "hold on!" she says, i hear a ton of rustling then she opens the door. When she walks out i stand there staring at her in awe. She was wearing Eds clothes which were a little to big on her but added to her cuteness "look Im daddy!" she says waddling over to Ed then tripping on the bagy pants and into him. She looked like a little nlue eyed Ed! I pick her up and twirl her around "You are so adorable!" I say. She giggles, i set her down "i like daddys clothes!" she says waddling around a bit then stops in front of Roy "watch me do what daddy does!" she clears her throat "Hello Kernael! Im here for my mission...I will personally make sure that the mission is carried out" then she waddles over to Al "That stupid Kernel giving me all the hard missions! I swear some day im gonna-!" before she can continue Ed stops her "t-thats enough" he says "no by all means let her continue!" Roy says. We all laugh a little. **

* * *

**Winry: **

**after a while she got really tired and passed out on Ed's bed, she had wrapped herself up in Eds red cloak "well he not getting that back anytime soon" I say...This little girl was so cute and yet she seemed like she was made just for me...She rolls over and murmurs a bit, i smile and kiss her forehead then head out of the room and shut the door "goodnight MiMi".**


	3. philosophers stone

**Hack: hey there! so i wanted to let you guys know that if you have any questions about the story or anything just ask MiMi **

**BabyElric or babyelric ! Ask away! Those are both Gmail adresses, Anyway im here with the third chapter now that bathtime is over the real excitment can start! **

**Al: **

**I stayed with MiMi in the room so we didn't have a repeat of last night. She looked happy, i was so glad that brother let us take care of her it was like having 20+ kittens! She was so nice and gentle...Unlike brother, I liked having a little sister! She yawns then wakes up "big brother? Is it morning?" she asks sleepily "yes but you can keep sleeping if you want" I say "no...I have to get up" she says standing up "why?" i ask "because...I need to wake up or IT'll come back" she says "what will come back?" i ask "that big door...With all the eyes...and the white guy" she says sleepily walking over to the window "big door? Eyes? White guy?" i ask "yuppers...Mister white says his name is truth" she pokes her head out the window "T-Truth!?" i ask shocked "yup...I talk to him every night and he teaches me things! Thats how i learned to read the book! He says stuff about magic and a red stone" She mumbles. I stare at her for a moment "MiMi Ill be right back" I say getting up and exiting the room. **

**MiMi: **

**what was big brother so excited about? It wasnt that surprising It happened every night that weird white guy always says stuff like "the fate of alchemy is in your hands! You have the secret to the red stone thingy-mabobber" i never understood so i just sat there and pretended to listen...It was never fun! I never had normal dreams like everyone else! I was getting sick and tired of it! I rush up to the door and open it...Big brothers not there! So i continue to walk around the building...Mr. Roy was asleep on his desk...Mommy was asleep...Daddy was asleep but i couldnt find him or big brother...I walk outside and sit under a tree "ooo flowers!" i pick some and try playing with them but all the petals come off! "what!?" i say as the weird puffy petals float away "Come back!" i yell at them...I kinda liked watching them float away, i picked another one and blew on it. All the petals flew away again "ooooooo!" i say getting up and dancing around. I hear foot steps and turn around expecting to see big brother "hi big brother!" i say happily...It wasn't big brother it was a boy who looked a little taller than me, he had long black hair and was wearing a short black top with red suspender like things attaching his shorts/ skirt thing "oh, Hewo! Want to play with me?" i ask happily "uh...No im here to take you with me" he says "where are we going?" i ask "uh...You'll see" he says grabbing my hand "i cant big brother will get angry!" I say pulling back "geez" he sighs and sits down "you said you wanted to play right? If i play with you will you come with me?" he asks "ok! Im MiMi Elric!" i say happily "im wrath...Uh...Just Wrath" he says "ok just wrath!' i say "no just call me Wrath!" he says "ok! Do you like flowers?" I ask happily. He looks at the flowers im holding "sure but you know those aren't flowers those are wishes!" he says taking one and closing his eyes for a moment. Then he blows on it and sends the puffs flying! "yay!" i shout jumping up and down "heh! You try!" he says handing me one "ok!" I take it and close my eyes "now make a wish!" he says "i wish..." i finish and send the puffs flying! "YAY!" I shout. He laughs . **

**Ed: **

**i wake up to extreme laughter and shouting coming from outside "what the...?" I get up and look out the window Wrath is out there with MiMI "oh, that's nice they are having fu-...WAIT A MINUTE!" I rush outside and see MiMi putting a flower crown on Wraths head "What are you doing!?" I ask rushing over and picking her up "playing with big brother wrath! Why?" she asks sweetly, i set her down away from Wrath "now listen MiMi Wrath is a big meanie and we don't play with meanies" i say "uh...Hello im still here" Wrath says standing up and putting his hands on his hips "Uh dur! Thats the problem! Why are you here?" I ask "I'm here for the girl!" he says "Why do you want MiMi?" i ask puzzled "oh, dont tell me you havent noticed that "kid" is a walking talking philosophers stone" he says smiling wickedly "w-what!?" I ask shocked "yup after we killed her family we used her to make a philosopher stone growth chamber...The stone is growing inside her and when the time was right we were going to use it! But the she escaped and weve been searching for her ever since" he says. "BROTHER!" Al says rushing out "ive been looking for you! I have something to tell you about MiMi"he says "that shes a philosophers stone? I know" i say "SHE IS!? I was just going to tell you that shes been talking to Truth in her dreams and seeing the gate!" he says "Well thats a shock!" i say sarcastically...I stare at Wrath "but im no Idiot I wont fight you alone" he says turning around and runnig "but ill be back for the kid!" he says before disappearing .I look back to MiMi whose over by Al gesturing to be picked up "yeesh...Nit the first thing you wanna do in the morning" **

* * *

**Al: **

**Once Mustang heard the news he requested to talk to MiMi "so MiMi do you know what they did to you?" he asks "a little" she says playing with the pens on his desk "OK...Why don't you tell me?" he says "OK! So they put a red thingy right here" she said pointing to her heart "and said it would grow and grow and grow! Then they would use it to become human...They looked human to me though.." she says "so Ed, Al you think if we try to use or remove the stone-?" Ed cuts him off "no can do if were she said they put it is correct then trying to remove and or use the stone will either severely injure her or kill her" Ed says "w-we cant use it!" i say "I know Al...We wont but the humonculi will try to" he says. MiMi looks up at me and smiles "oh yeah when i was talking to mister white i saw another person...He had long brownish hair and no clothes...He looked hungry! He told me to tell you guys hi!" she says...The room goes silent "MiMi...What did he say his name was?" Ed asks nervously "oh! His name was Alphonse just like big brother!" she says happily...Wow, this kid was full of surprises.**


End file.
